Clinicians frequently need to monitor physiological parameters of patients admitted to the hospital. The type of physiological or patient monitor used depends on the severity and urgency (termed acuity) of the medical condition of the patient. Occasionally a patient may be connected to more than one monitor at the same time. For example, a patient may be connected to a limited parameter monitor while the clinician needs to periodically observe a few physiological parameters. In other cases, the patient acuity level may suddenly change, forcing the immediate connection of the patient to a higher complexity monitor monitoring many physiological parameters. Existing systems condition the respective patient monitoring and/or treatment devices to provide their data separately from the data from the other devices. The clinician, thus, monitors separate data views from the different devices. Such systems fail in such cases to manage patient medical data in a manner that facilitates clinician understanding and response to the patient condition. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.